


Our Little Secret

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mando Pups [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death Watch (Star Wars), Fighting with the Force, Force Lightning, Force Sensitivity, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Wars, True Mandalorians, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Remember ... it's our little secret





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naaklasolus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @NAAKLASOLUS! Please enjoy this!!! ^^  
(Cassius Viszla belongs to them ^^)
> 
> Also please read the warnings!

Rhys hit the ground hard, actually bouncing before rolling to a stop in the leaf litter. He propped himself up on his elbows, spitting blood onto the forest floor. 

“That _all_ you got Cassius? Anyone would think that a man of your experience would know how to _fucking_ fight.” 

The young Mandalorian grit his teeth as a kick smacked hard against his side, rolling him over again and leaving him face down in the dirt for the god knows how many-th time. 

“You’re a foolish brat of an idealist Fett. _Pathetic_ really.” Cassius Viszla grinned cruelly, savoring the moment as he drew a serrated knife from the hidden recesses of his armor. “I _really_ can’t quite understand how an overconfident little farm boy like you even managed to catch Mereel’s attention. It certainly wasn’t because you can fight.” 

Rhys’ eyes flashed with a hidden rage and he rolled just in time to avoid the downwards stab aimed at his back. Slowly, painfully, he picked himself up. 

“Can’t fight huh?” 

There was a much darker edge now to his tone of voice that made Cassius take a cautious step back even though Rhys’ head was still bowed. All his intelligence had suggested that the Concord Dawn native before him was nothing but an immature idiot who’s only advantage was his impressive height. A nobody from a remote farm who had delusions of being more than he actually was. But the Force was telling him something different. It was telling him that the boy in front of him was dangerous … but why? Force sensitivity was so rare among the _Mando’ade_; to the point that the only bloodlines that were absolutely known to be such were the Viszla line and its’ affiliate lines; it was normally very quickly public knowledge as to who was following in the footsteps of Mandalore the Forsaken. Cassius was drawn out of his thoughts by a warning ringing through the Force and he looked back at the Fett brat in alarm. The Force was swirling angrily around the younger fighter, gathering like looming storm clouds on a summer day. Static was gathering in the forest clearing, raising hair and sparking against armor. 

“You really should study your history _better_ Cassius. _The Viszla’s weren’t the only ones with a dar’jetii in their ancestry_!” 

Rhys finally looked at the startled Old Man of the Death Watch, his golden eyes glowing a slight yellow color as he grinned like a maniac. The Force continued to gather around him, focusing on his hands as static slowly became small flickers of lightning. 

“Now watch closely my _dar’manda_ bastard and don’t you _dare_ tell anyone you saw me doing this. It’s gonna be our little secret ‘kay?” 

Cassius’ eyes widened in alarm and he took another step back in panic but it wasn’t enough. The Force lightning that struck him sent him flying back into a tree screaming in agony. He was used to being the one that caused others pain; to be on the receiving end was a new and _very_ much unwelcome experience. The lightning stopped as abruptly as it had started and Cassius dropped hard to the ground, panting heavily as sparks skittered across his armor. He laughed bitterly as he slowly struggled to his feet, throwing a hateful glare at the formerly hidden Force sensitive opposite him. 

“So you do,” he coughed sharply; “you do have some fight in you after all boy.” 

Lazily playing with the lightning still flickering around his fingers, Rhys’ yellow tinged eyes focused on Cassius and he laughed darkly. 

“Oh I have more than just some fight in me Cassius. There’s just one little problem.” 

Steeling himself for a fresh fight, Cassius frowned. There was something in Fett’s words that he didn’t like. 

“Problem?” 

“Yeah.” 

Rhys sunk into a crouch, lightning gathering around his hands once again and painting the clearing in a sickly blue glow. 

“You know my secret … and it’s a secret that has to remain hidden. So put simply Cassius; you’re a dead man.” 

Cassius didn’t have a chance to argue his point as lightning struck once again; the clearing echoing with his tortured screams. 

*** 

Jaster Mereel only just managed not to jump half out of his skin as a scorched and blackened helmet crashed into the ground in front of him. 

“Hey boss. That rumor that Old Man Viszla was lurking around wasn’t just a rumor.” 

Jaster warily eyed Rhys as he picked the helmet up. He’d had his doubts about the kid when he’d first shown up with nothing but the armor on his back and asked to join up with the True Mandalorians. But then Cedric of all people had taken Rhys under his wing and the lad had flourished; showing a sharp mind and a vicious streak a mile wide hidden behind that veneer of affable idiocy. And now this. 

“I take it that he’s no longer a problem?” 

Rhys just grinned; lighthearted and gap toothed, and rubbed the back of his neck. But Jaster wasn’t stupid. He could see that that smile didn’t reach Rhys’ icy golden eyes; and he forced himself not to shiver. 

“Nah he won’t be a problem any more Jaster.” 

Rhys thought about the still smoking corpse he’d left behind in that clearing for the Death Watch to find … if the local wildlife didn’t first … and smirked. 

“Let’s just say that hiding among trees during a storm isn’t smart. It invites lightning to strike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think ^^
> 
> Translations:
> 
> _Mando'ade_: Children of Mandalore
> 
> _Dar'jetii_: Dark Jedi/Sith
> 
> _Dar'manda_: Not Mandalorian (serious insult)


End file.
